Save Your Heart For Someone thats Worth Dying For
by SaveYourHeart14
Summary: Jared and Kim the story everyones heard it was just an average girl that had been waiting for him to notice her. What happens though when Kim wakes up one day and has waited long enough. Rated T for language. Im formally known as alice500
1. Jared Kihl Ill get over you

**So Im going to give you a probably really long authors note so if you have been on my authors alert or have been a fan of my work in the past oyu may want to read this. My user name was formally known as alice500 but I got inspiration from this song Save Your Heart by Mayday Parade. I would listen to it if I were you because its sort of reflects how this period of my life is going and what I want the stories under my user name to reflect. I sort of got sick of almost all of the stories I had on my alice500 page and I wanted to do something a bit more grown up and believable. Although my last user name has a lot of Jake and Nessie on it this story is Jared and Kim because I think they are absouletely freaking adorable :) I deleted every story on my page but the five that I really think were my best ideas. So I really hope you like my story and subsribe because I have a lot more ideas Im anxious to try out. So you've all waited long enough ( considering I havent updated anything in months ) so I hope you like it!**

A normal typical teenager will find love a dozen times before she finds the relationship that is all worth it in the end. I wish I was that normal teenager, instead I was in love with the same boy since I was twelve years old who didn't know my first name and who I simply couldn't get over no matter how hard I tried, and trust me I had tried various times over the last five years but nothing ever worked. I always ended coming back to staring at him in class or wishing why he was always hanging off a new girl every couple of weeks when I was standing here looking in from the sidelines.

I prayed every day that some how I would get over him but I physically couldn't no matter how badly I wish that he would start hurting me. I didn't understand sometimes why he didn't like me, I understood that I wasn't some super model but I wasn't butt ugly. I was that pretty curvy girl that wasn't fat but wasn't skinny. I was a funny girl, smart and kind. I gave up trying to impress him a year ago knowing that if he had wanted any kind of relationship he would have said so. Even if I had given up I knew that I often caught myself staring at him from the back of the room in my history class.

Jared's current girl friend is the exactly the kind of girl that he usually dated, cheerleaders that were the popular ones that were the ones the boys drooled over. I cant even remember the last time Jared spoke two words to me, its probably been years.

My obsessive crush on Jared Kihl started about five long years ago when we were just two little kids in the seventh grade. The way I started crushing on him was very unusual, it was the first day of the seventh grade and as everyone knows the first day of school is like a little overview of how people had changed over the summer. Before then I hadn't thought much of Jared, I just thought of him as another kid I grew up with. On the first day there was a teacher with books in her hands that were piled so high that they reached her chin, every her I went to go help her but before I got there Jared ran up to her and took half of the stack from her. I know that's a stupid reason to fall for someone but it was just what he did was just so considerate, it helped that he was good looking too.

From that time on I was pretty much obsessed with him and I was aware of everything he did. I knew that the possibility of him getting together with me were slim but every time homecoming or the prom rolled around I couldn't help but wonder if he was planning to ask me. Well I always got my answer, the same one every time. He always asked some popular girl that everyone expected him too.

The times where I tried to get over Jared were interesting. I wasn't depressed but I wasn't happy I just felt plain. I was more depressed hanging onto him and knowing that that he would never date me then I was when I just ignored him all the time. I would always end up falling for him over and over again and lately I was getting sick of it no matter how much I had fallen in love with him.

I was sick of the crappy feeling he left me with when he didn't talk to me in class or when he would hang on to his new girlfriend, I don't know what was persuading me to even dress up for him anymore but I still did. For example I wore dark blue denim skinny jeans that hugged my curves and a black tank top with a unbuttoned purple sweater over it. Perfect back to school outfit. I knew that I was beautiful. I just had to pray that he would realize it too.

My friends weren't the most supportive people of my little crush . They never held me when I cried over him getting his first girlfriend or told me that I was way better for him then his new girlfriend. No they yelled at me for staring at him in class or told me over and over again that he would never like me. Deep down I knew all of the things they said were true but they were my friends they were supposed to make up crap that was supposed to make me believe an impossibility. I got sick of it for a while so I just blocked out them completely now.

Their had been a group of our friends basically since the second grade and our teacher arranged the desks in groups of four and we were all paired together. There were four of us me, Neomie, Marilyn, and Tabor. Tabor was the only boy of the group and he had been in love with Marilyn for as long as I had been in love with Jared but Tabor was better at hiding his feelings. Because Tabor was so in love with Marilyn he barely ever gave me trouble with my intense obsession. Tabor was a tall boy that was a couple of inches over six foot, he had pale skin because he was only a small portion Quileute. He had blue eyes and the girls at the school were like putty in his hands. He didn't care though all that was in his eyes were Marilyn. If you saw Marilyn on the street you would probably think that she is some tough biker chick what with her cherry red leather jacket, black skinny jeans and fierce combat boots along with her long tied up jet black hair. Marilyn was tough but she was no biker chick. This girl was an activist and even she knew that she was born to be one, more importantly Marilyn cared about people and that's why Tabor fell madly in love with here even if she was to blind to see it

Neomie was something else entirely. Neomie was Marilyn's identical twin but Neomie did everything in her power to distinguish that. Neomie secretly envied Marilyn because everyone respected her. Neomie had sapphire blue highlights in her hair and her favorite outfit was her skinny jeans and her military jacket. If she wasn't as tough as Marilyn she wanted to at least look like it.

Every year on the first day of school they would give me the annual Jared speech. They choose this day because it was the day that I first fell head over heals for Jared. I don't know if I was prepared for this one though, it was the five-year anniversary of my obsession with him. They were going to give me some serious crap this year. We always got there early on the first day anyways so we sat in the janitors closet because on our freshman year we the closet was a tad bit open and we caught the janitor and a student making out. We promised to stay silent if he let us use it to crash during our free periods and stuff or eat lunch there when we were having a bad day. My friends and I sat in a circle and they all had these evil glares on their faces.

" So its your five year anniversary Kimmy Kim." Neomie taunted me. God my friends sucked.

" Guys I really don't think we need to do this this year." I groaned trying to convince them.

" Kim this is getting serious. I know we give you a lot of crap about this but, its gotten to much I know you must think we do this just to get you all mad and depressed but we don't want to see you end up disappointed." Marilyn said patting the edge of my hand.

" I know guys and I have a new school year resolution." I told them grinning.

" Oh my is Kimmie gonna try to get over Jared for the billionth time?" Neomie shrieked rolling her eyes. She didn't believe a word I said, I didn't blame her I had said these words a million times.

" No guys this is the truth this time. I'm almost eighteen I have to quit this crap, I need to move on." I swallowed a ginormous lump in my throat. To my surprise all my friends gathered around me and hugged me.

" Love ya girl." Marilyn told me. We got out of the closet and made our way outside to hang out a little before class. Marilyn and Neomie headed ahead of us and Tabor and I walked slower.

" Kim I'm sorry." Tabor said honestly stopping us.

" For what?" I asked.

" For giving you crap about this whole Jared thing, you've been nothing but supportive about my crush on Marilyn and all I've told you is that its never going to happen." He apologized and he meant it.

" Its ok dude I know you only mean the best. It's your last year with Marilyn before she heads to NYC for college. Ask her to homecoming, make the first move. Take a chance." I told him. Before he could argue I skipped down the campus to catch up with Neomie and Marilyn.

" Is Tabor ok?" Marilyn asked popping a piece of gum in her mouth.

" Yeah he just had to talk to me about his new classes." I lied. She nodded. I sometimes wondered if secretly Marilyn liked Tabor too or she was just being concerned.

" Ohhhhh Kim its your lover boy." Neomie whispered. Marilyn jabbed her in the ribs.

" Not helping." Marilyn hissed.

" Sorry." Neomie muttered. They were right Jared was over there hanging out with a bunch of guys from the gang of La Push. I tore my eyes away from him, I didn't need to make this any harder on myself than it already was.

" That filthy dirt bag." Marilyn spat from her closed teeth.

I turned around to see Jared stuffing a poor freshman into a ginormous trash can, it was cruel and harsh. Then I had an emphinay, this was not the boy I fell head over heals for five years ago, this was a monster. Before I could stop Marilyn she went over to Jared and took the poor little freshman out of the trash can,

" Just because your a jock doesn't mean you have to act like one!" She screamed at Jared. Jared deserved it.

" Excuse me?" He asked with a bit of a snort.

" Stop being a jackass to kids half your size and grow up." She spat at him before walking away. I was going to get over Jared Kihl this year if it was the last thing I did.

**Review like always!**

**SaveYourHeart14**


	2. Your not the man you were

Getting over him was easier then all of the other times I had tried, maybe it was because this time I had a motive. I wanted to get over him he wasn't the boy I fell in love with at all. I thought that I had fallen in love with a boy who cared about other people not one that stuffed little freshman into garbage cans.

It was getting easier and easier to forget about him now that I realized what he was, no longer did I stare at the back of his head in Math class or think about how cute he looked. All he was a self centered jerk that didn't care about anyone I was done obsessing over a boy that never even gave me a second glance. It did me no good, and I was done. Done being heartbroken every time he got a new girlfriend, every time he grinned at a girl and it wasn't me.

Today was no different, I did my schoolwork and hung out with my friends or so I thought. Marilyn runs up to me with a huge malicious grin on her face

" Awww is Kimmy ok her lover boys not here for the fifth day in a row?" She asked.

I knew she was just trying to tick me off. I was more concentrated however on the fact that Jared had not been to school for a whole week and I hadn't even noticed his absence.

" Ya know what?" I asked my voice full of confidence.

" What?" She asked teasingly.

" I didn't even notice." I told without stuttering and I left her there shocked. I wasn't taking anymore of her Jared crap. That period of my life was over.

All of the next week Marilyn and Neomie kept there mouths shut on the little Jared subject, he didn't come inn any of the next week and quite frankly I was thrilled. If he was out of my life for good this time then I could move on in my Senior year without him. On Friday I sat down under a tree a little before first period with my History book reviewing for the HUGE entry exam we were supposed to be taking. Neomie, Tabor and Marilyn plopped themselves under the tree

" I'm impressed Jared has been gone for two whole weeks and you have not uttered his name or complained about him once." Tabor said in appreation.

" Oh yes young grasshopper but will she be the same way when she finds out he's back today?" Neomie taunted.

My mind freaked out. Although I hadn't even thought about him in two weeks it scared me to know that he was back at school. I had to remind myself why I was doing this.

" Ill be fine." I snapped before walking away angrily.

Oh great guess who was in my first period class looking hotter then ever? Oh yeah that's right JARED! I swear in two weeks that boy had grown a foot, added muscles and gotten a major haircut. I groaned mentally but pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I sat down luckily he didn't notice me (like always) so I sat down in my seat in the back of him. He seemed to be focused on a high stack of make no work. I tore my eyes off of him and tried to concentrate on Ms. Percs boring lesson about the civil war.

" why aren't you taking notes?" Ms. Perc demanded.

" I don't have a pencil." He muttered

.

" Well then I suggest you borrow one from a classmate." She warned.

She proceeded with her lecture as I tried to copy down in detail everything that she was saying when Jared turned around to look at me, and boy did he look at me. He stared and stared at me, it was a little bit flattering, uncomfortable and upsetting all at the same time. He just sat there staring at me for two minutes straight. I looked at him with an annoying glare.

" What do you want?" I hissed trying to not get in trouble by Ms. Perc.

" Um-" He stuttered, " Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" He asked with a nervous smile.

" No turn around." I whisper yelled at him.

He frowned and slowly turned back to face the back of the room. Of course the day he walks in looking like a Greek god he talks to me. I really sincerely hate fate.

The time seemed to pass by like years in that classroom and when the bell rung for the next class you can bet that I bolted out of there as fast as I possibly could. The moment I got out of that class Jared stopped me

" Hey what's your name?"

If I wouldn't have known any better I would have thought he was flirting with me but I knew better I knew that he was just sucking me into one of his little games and I wasn't going to stand for it.

" Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked raising my voice.

He frowned for what appeared to be sincere but he could have been faking it.

" No I think I would have recognized someone as beautiful as you." He said with a flirty smile.

I couldn't believe he was messing with me, how dare he? How dare he just try to trick a girl into thinking he liked her. I knew he didn't mean it. I knew that all this was a plan I knew that he didn't mean it. If he had meant it he would have told me years ago. He barely knew me he didn't even know my name. What a lie this all was. I wouldn't stand for it for another second. I turned around on my heel and started to walk the other way,

I didn't have a word to say to him anymore. Isn't that funny? After years and years of wanting to talk to him I finally have the chance to and I walk away. Well it seems that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Right when I walked away he turned around and caught my arm in his scorching hot hand. The heat felt nice against my skin but I flinched because I wanted absolutely nothing to do with this boy anymore. I had just recently discovered that I didn't need him anymore and he tried to fight his way back? I don't see what I could have possibly done in this universe that was so cruel.

" Hey you didn't tell me your name." He told me still with a ridiculously large smile on face. What was his problem? Didn't he already hurt people enough already?

" I'm not even new! So why do you all of a sudden care?" I started to raise my voice at him. His eyes widened like I had just told him that Strawberry ice cream didn't have strawberries in it.

" Wait what how long have you been going to La Push schools?" He asked. I laughed darkly at this.

" If you wanted to know my name you should've learned in thirteen years ago when I first met you when I was five years old ok? Go to hell." I spat at him and gave him the finger before walking away angrily.

He just stood there all by himself with this shocked look on his face. Jared Kihl, stop playing with my heart.

Jared's POV (Before and after this little incident)

Werewolves. See I was never one to believe in mythical creatures growing up, I always left that to the nerds in my class. Magic was make believe as far as I was concerned and I didn't want that in my life. So I thought it was pretty ironic that the universe had fucking picked me. I didn't want to explode into a giant wolf whenever I got mad, believe me that was not how I intended to spend two weeks of my senior year

. I was stoked to be a senior, picking on little freshman, getting the star quarterback position on the football team and dating all the hot girls I could get my hands on. I had seen senior years like this on shows and I thought it only be fair that I live up to it. Being a werewolf sort of changed that slightly. I had a lot more responsibilities now. I mean I was out two weeks of my first month of senior year, and that means that all the good girls were already taken.

Although the werewolf thing was for the most part terrible it did have its perks like the fact that girls now drooled over my newly sported muscles. I wanted to go into school today and make every single girl in there turn their heads. If I was out for two weeks I sure as hell wanted every good-looking girl in there to stare. Paul and I walked in and almost all the stares went to us. Paul didn't like it and wanted to scream at everyone but I basked in the glory of having everyone look at me.

" Dude get a life. Your sick and self centered." Paul spat at me before pushing people out of his way to get to his first class.

I didn't care what he had to say. No one was going to ruin my senior year life. I went straight to my locker that was soon crowded with girls. The first that came up to me was Julie our class flirt. We all knew she was a slut and that's why all of the guys swooned over her. Counting me.

" Wow Jared it looks like all you did over these two weeks was work out," She said with a sly smile towards me while she grabbed my upper arm in appreciation. I smiled towards her.

The bell suddenly rang

.

" Seems like it doesn't it? Spend lunch with me?" I asked her grinning.

I kissed the back of her hand. She nodded before hurrying off to her first class. I had history first period. Lovely. I was not looking forward to two weeks of makeup work from six different classes.

" A pleasure to have your back Mr. Kihl." She told me slamming a stack of makeup work a foot high on my desk.

I sighed dramatically and attempted to pay attention in class but I just couldn't get my eyes too focus anywhere. I was snapped to attention when Ms. Perc sent her beady little eyes to mine.

" why aren't you taking notes?" She asked fiercely.

" I don't have a pencil." I muttered.

" Well then I suggest you borrow one from a Classmate," She told me sternly before rambling on and on about whatever historical period we were learning. Ugh maybe some nerd would have a supply of pencils. I knew that a few nerds sat behind me so I turned around and my whole world was put to a halt. I turn around and there was a beautiful woman before my eyes. Her green eyes sent my heart into overdrive and her curves made me want to do things I really shouldn't think about for a girl I just met ten seconds ago. I suddenly just forgot everything I was doing because of her. She the one. She was the kind of girl that Sam classified Emily as. I felt like she was holding me to the ground and I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was my everything, my imprint. And even though I had just met her I knew I wanted to call her mine more than anything.

I didn't realize till about two minutes after that I had spent all this time staring at this incredibly beautiful woman.

" What do you want?" She hissed. Wow did she like hate my guts or something?

" Um-'" I stuttered like an idiot " Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" I asked her.

" No turn around." She yelled at me in a hushed tone. I reluctantly turned my face away from the gorgeous girl whose name I did not know. I was wiling to do whatever it took to change that.

Class seemed to go on forever without seeing her face. I lived to see her face now. I rushed out of class.

" Hey what's your name?" I asked my imprint. I couldn't help smiling at her. She lit up my whole world.

" Are you freaking kidding me?" She asked her voice raised. She looked pissed off at me and that sent so much pain through my heart. I didn't want this angel to be mad at me. She was too important.

" No I think I would have recognized someone as beautiful as you." I said trying my best to flirt with her.

I obviously didn't win her over with my good looks. Now I had to turn on the charm. Her eyes turned so mad. She turned off her heel and started to walk the other way. I had to catch her I couldn't just let her get away from me, I NEEDED her. I put my hand on her arm and my hand tingled at the contact.

" Hey you never told me your name." I said still smiling like an idiot on drugs. But it was true that I was on a high when I was around her. Wow I was either getting whipped by this girl's presence or it was a side effect of imprinting.

" I'm not even new! Why do you suddenly care?" She yelled at me. I was completely shocked that this girl had been in my life before and I just hadn't even noticed her.

" Wait how long have you been going to La Push schools?" I asked incredulously.

" If you want to know my name you should have learned it thirteen years ago when I first met you when I was five years old ok? Go to hell." She spat in my face. I was to stricken to say anything else. I couldn't even move when she told me to go to hell and then gave me the finger.

There really wasn't a word for how upset I was with myself right now. I had hurt the one girl that I truly meant more than all the others. Seeing her that angry made me want to do everything in my power to do it right. I hadn't seen her smile and now that was my mission; to make her smile instead of frown, to hear her laugh instead of yell. I couldn't get her out of my mind all day and it was making me a tad bit crazy to not see her.

When lunch time finally rolled around I craved to see her and to tell you the truth it was kind of physically painful to be away from her, like a heartbreak but so much more intense .I searched the cafeteria for her but she was no where to be seen. I plopped myself down next to Paul and grunted while shoving food in my face.

" Dude what's wrong with you?" Paul asked me laughing.

" I met this girl today. One I really like and she hates me. She doesn't want to talk to me and the worst part is that its all my fault." I muttered pushing my tray away from me.

" She's your Emily isn't she?" Paul whispered.

" Yeah, wait how did you know that?" I asked my eyes widening

" I don't know I guess you care about her" He said shrugging

" It doesn't even matter because I screwed up bad." I told him almost trembling. I had to calm myself down. Phasing in school would be a bad bad thing.

" What did you do? I thought imprints were like forced to love you or something" He told me.

" Well apparently she's known me since we were five years old and I don't even know her fucking name." I grunted.

"

Well what does she look like?" Paul asked shoveling his macaroni in his mouth.

" She's about 5 11in so pretty tall for a girl. God she's got curves in all the right places. She has piercing green eyes and almond hair down to her mid back and it's a cross between wavy and curly. She was wearing a dark purple sweatshirt, a black tank top, skinny jeans, and converse." I told him recalling every lovely detail of her.

" Ah lover boy you imprinted on Kim. I can definitely see why she's mad, she's been in like every class of ours since kindergarten." He pointed out.

I smiled a bit now that I new her name but knowing that I had known her for thirteen years and never had even noticed her. She was the one for me and I felt a little stupid knowing that imprinting was the only reason that I had seen her, I mean really _seen_ her.

Lunch tic toced by without a trace of Kim. It hurt every second that went by without her. I finally escaped that dreaded lunchroom only to find that Julie was waiting outside of the room and clung on to me like I was some toy. Ugh she was not the girl I wanted to be with right now.

" You ditched me at lunch." Julie said pouting. I had the feeling that Julie didn't like to be ditched. To bad.

" I had some things I had to do." I told her not feeling the slightest bit sorry. I tried to pull away from her grasp but she didn't want to let go and I didn't feel like putting up a fight, I was to exhausted from worrying about Kim to do that.

" You're not getting away that easily" She whispered seductively before planting her lips on me.

Slut! Was all that was running through my mind, her lips even tasted like other guys. I wasn't even kissing her back really, I just was gonna wait for her to be done cause quite honestly I was done with her immaturities. She finally broke away and then smiled at me before I just simply walked away without another word to her.

When I walked away Kim and her friends was just standing there watching everything that I had just done. She had a mix of pain and anger on her face and I wanted to punch myself in the fucking face for doing that to her. Her friend grabbed her hand and pulled her along almost protectively before strutting away with her. I jogged to catch up with her. To see Kim's face like that made me want to shoot myself, I had done that to her. Is this the kind of monster I had become?

" Kim! " I yelled after her. Kim turned away from me and so did her girl friends but her guy friend that I only knew from the basketball team, Tabor came up to me and got all up in my face with a death glare in his eyes.

" What you finally asked around for her name? What so now you care after all of this time?" He shouted at me. He had every right to be mad at me but this was not the time to make me angry.

" Look whatever you might believe I care about her ok?" I told him.

" No not 'ok'. Look buddy I don't care how tall you are, I don't care how others are impressed by you I'm not and that girl is like a sister to me so if you are just here to play with a girls heart you can sure as hell get out of here." He growled at me. He was going to be a pack member soon I was sure of it.

" I'm not playing with her heart. I want to talk to her." I told him practically pleading him.

" She doesn't want to talk to a jerk like you!" He growled at me and started trembling. He needed to get out of here as soon as he could

" Get into the forest now!" I commanded to him. I don't know why but he went running off as if he believed me or something. Kim came up to me her hands wrapped around her torso like she was going to split into two. Even with her tall height for a girl she was still a foot shorter than I was.

" I don't need you to explain anything to me ok?" She whispered, I couldn't detect if she was sad or mad.

" No I do Kim, I didn't kiss her she kissed me first. I really do like you " I desperately tried to convince her.

" You cant like me it just doesn't work that way! "She yelled

" Work like what?"

" You cant just see me once and suddenly care about me this way! Life doesn't work that way, it takes years to really care deeply about a person and for the longest time I felt like that about you!" She told me.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head! She had cared about me? How had I been so blind to a girl that liked me nonetheless a girl as beautiful as her

" Wh-hatt?" I stuttered out I was actually surprised I could even speak .

" Yup I was practically in love with you for the last five years now can you believe it?" She laughed darkly before continuing " I guess I was so invisible that you didn't even know I existed. Literally. " I winced " But do you know what the worst part was? I loved you all of those years because I remember this day in the seventh grade. A teacher dropped her books all over the floor and before I could reach her you helped her pick them up like it was the natural good thing to do and that's what I liked about you." She said stabbing my chest with one of her fingers " I was blinded all these years I guess by the man you were that day but your not him anymore. I don't even recognize you anymore! On the first day of school for god's sake you shoved an innocent freshman into the garbage can! How sick are you?" She screamed at me, tears threatening to escape her eyes. I had no idea she felt this way.

" Just give me a chance to prove to you I want to be with you and I'm different" I pleaded .

She took her eyes off the ground and brought them to mine. My whole world connected in that very moment but I couldn't help but sense the tears of sadness and anger in her eyes.

" I liked you every day for five years and every day for five years you had that chance, that chance you blew every single day. Jared this is all just a little game to you. You don't really care about me, I now see clearly that you just date a girl for a couple weeks then dump her like garbage and I'm sorry but I don't want to be just another girl you carry along into your scheme. I'm sorry Jared you ran out of chances." She said a tear in her eye. Without thinking I went to wipe it away and she slapped it away.

" Just go away Jared Just go. Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" She asked me I recoiled like she slapped me in the face, the LAST thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I couldn't hurt her. If I couldn't be with her I had to make her happy, so I did the only thing I knew would make her happy in that time. I ran.


	3. How Dare You

**So in the first couple hours of the story being released I got my first review of the story. So a big thank you to teeesah you're my first reviewer! You get a digital cookie. Was it delicious? Hahhahahh. I also got three other reviewers I think so thanks to you to the reviews me the world to me! Well anyway on with the chapter I hope you enjoy!**

Kim's POV

There's never been anything that's ever hurt me as much as he possibly could have. There was a time when I imagined my life with him. I imagined our very first date and how he would take me to prom and twirl me around under the Christmas lights and he would kiss me on our third date after waiting the perfect amount of time.

It seems almost unreal that I had dreamt of this for so long yet I was oblivious to the person he really was and now I was heartbroken as a result. I didn't even know how to cope what he had said to me. Part of me wanted to believe him but there was no way I could not after I had seen everything he had become.

No one can change that much in two weeks for that I was sure. Unless you get a freaking visit from Gandhi you cant just convert your jerkish ways in two weeks. I mean I knew that this was all a prank on me what else could it be? You don't just suddenly look at a person and start liking them well unless you're in Middle school and its all puppy love.

I couldn't believe he was playing me though! I just wanted to get through the year without him and he just has to make it so he can play with my heart. I didn't care if he was the most popular or gorgeous boy at school he could call my name for days upon days if he wasn't a good person then he was no good to me. I didn't need some stupid middle school crush anymore, I needed a man who would love me.

I was emotional wreck don't get me wrong it was hard not to cry when all your emotions stacked upon you like this. I didn't know which way to turn, Marilyn and Neomie weren't the most supportive people and it had been days since I had been in school or seen anyone.

I wanted someone to talk to so I went to find Tabor. I hadn't seen him since the whole school situation and he had acted really freaky so I needed to find out that if he was ok. I walked to his hour just down the block. I always went to Tabors house when he was little. Tabors house was a magical place, it was the ideal place a kid could want to grow up.

The house was out of setting in La Push but nonetheless beautiful. It truthfully looked like it belonged out in the south. The house had a huge wrap around porch with a two-seated swing . However I would have to say the most enchanting thing about his whole house was the humongous willow tree outback that still stayed alive even despite our terrible weather conditions. It was like the land was built on magic that kept the tree alive.

I knocked on Tabors door a couple of times before I heard fast moving steps come to the door. Someone slowly unlatched the lock and I almost didn't even noticed who opened it. The man that stood before me now was not the Tabor I knew two weeks ago. He had chopped off his shoulder length hair and wasn't even wearing a shirt in the cold damp weather. He had grown at least a foot and what was that on his arm? A TATOO? As I inspected Tabor he flinched.

" What happened?" I managed to choke out. Stupid.

" Nice to see you too." He sneered with anger to his tone.

" You know what I meant Tabor. Its sort of a shock to see you like this." I pointed out.

" I don't want to talk about it Kim." He told me sternly. I heard the shuffling of feet and then Jared appeared in Tabors living room. Jared. Tabors Living Room. Shirtless. What?

" Hey who's here." He mumbled then he looked up to meet my gaze.

" What the fuck ever I'm out of here." I said fiercely both mad at Tabor and Jared. Tabor damn well knew that I was still hurting over him. Some friend. Tabor came up and grasped my arm.

" Don't go. You don't understand" He pleaded.

" You know how much he hurt me," I said talking about Jared like he wasn't even there, " And you hang out with him? I stuck up for you for countless amounts of years for liking Marilyn but this? You being all buddy buddy with the boy that basically broke my heart? No Tabor, how dare you. " I screamed at him. He started to shake so rapidly that I was frightened.

" Kim get away from him!" Jared shouted at me.

" You don't rule my life. But Ill be leaving anyways, its clear that I don't have ANY friends here." This made Jared shake as well and in a split second everything I knew twisted upside down and all around because the last thing I remember was a huge paw coming at my face.

**Ohhhhhh that's cliffy for ya! Hahaha. Well yeah this chapter is short but I wanted to give you guys a chapter**


	4. As long as you want

**I have twelve reviews for this story and I've only posted three chapters I'm like so insanely happy! Keep the reviews coming! So I have this three story series and I was wondering if you guys could read it and tell me if you want a fourth story in the series cause I think I could write one if you guys wanted one. The first one in the series is for Leah Imprinting was Never Fair then the next one is Breathe then after that is All Grown Up. Well here's the chapter hope it's longer then the last one!**

Jared's POV (BET YA DIDN'T SEE THAT ONE COMING!)

Sometimes you are so young and naïve that everything around you is a joke and you don't really have any reason to care. It seems like until I was a werewolf I was that boy. I was the class punk that couldn't be bothered to give a damn about anyone or anything. I think once I even got suspended but everything before my phasing was sort of a blur now.

It was because I was this type of person that I had lost her. I had lost her and I couldn't even think of a possible way to win her over. Its not like I even deserved her anyways, she was an amazing beautiful woman and all I was was a cowardly man. No one even knew how much it hurt to have her tear away from me those dreadful two weeks. My heart was just rapidly tearing itself into bits because it wasn't there to see her. I dint know exactly how much longer I could last without catching a glimpse of her.

I wanted to come back to school to see her but with Tabors phase and all I was the one assigned to help it through him. Why Sam thought I was the best for the job considering the dude hated my guts I would never know. After I got home that day from Kim basically breaking my heart and all Sam was in my kitchen,

" Hey, I need you to go calm down Tabor he just phased and he's kind of freaking out" Sam said chuckling a bit.

" NO! I cant go see him he hates my guts." I told him throwing a little temper tantrum for myself.

" Alpha's orders now go!" He shouted. I growled at him but slugged myself out the doorway into the woods and phased. The first thing I heard was Tabor mentally screaming.

_Dude shut the fuck up _I mentally screamed at him. He was killing my oversensitive ears.

_Jared? What the hell are you doing in my head? No no no no this is just a dream. Just a dream. _He started to repeat those words to himself in a singsong voice.

_Dude do you want me to hurt you and then you'll believe this isn't a dream? _ I told him acidly willing to do anything to get him to stop being so annoying!

_I'm not annoying! _He said defending himself.

_OK buddy this is the story. All the legends you know them right? _I asked getting quite bored, I had told this story to too many new comers before.

_Yeah it's been a while but since the first grade I kind of remember them…. OH GOD? THERE TRUE? _ He asked. I wonder if I sounded this scared as shit when Sam told me this.

_Mhmmmm _ I wish I could roll my eyes right now. He was silent and the silence poured in my thoughts of Kim and how I saw her for the very first time. I just couldn't get my mind off of her. Imprinting had brought me the best thing in this entire world.

_What is imprinting? _ Tabor asked in a shaky voice.

_Its sort of like you just look at a girl one day and you know that she's the one for you but it's a werewolf thing. It only happens to werewolves. Once you see them its like you love them with all of your heart and no one else _I told him mentally smiling remembering every perfect detail of her. I was so unfocused that I barely noticed when Tabor lunged at me and bit into my leg.

_WHAT THE HELL? _ I screamed.

_You don't love her like she loved you, YOU FUCKING ASSWHOLE! _ He said biting a little harder. I was fighting off the urge to whimper in pain damn he was strong.

_Don't you dare tell me that I don't love her you know NOTHING about what I'm going through. _I growled. How dare he tell me that?

_Maybe you're right I don't know what you're going through but I definitely know what she was going through. Piece of evidence number one, the first day freshman year when you had little Abby as your girlfriend.. _His memory flashed back to an unframilliar house and Tabor had knocked on the door and some woman answered a lot older than Tabor, probably old enough to be his mother.

" I don't know what's wrong with her but she's been in her room for the last two hours crying her eyes out." The woman sighed running a hand through her shoulder length jet-black hair.

" Can I go see her?" Tabor asked. The woman nodded and gestured to the upstairs. He followed up the steps and stopped at a white door with an antique handle and opened it slowly. There lay Kim crying on her pillow and my stomach clenched and my heart sank, it killed me to see her like that. It physically hurt but he wasn't done showing me the memory. He sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. I instantly felt jealous even though I had no reason to be, they were just friends and I knew that, but he was the one to comfort her and I wasn't.

" He's not worth it Kim you know it." He tried to soothe her.

" I know that I should get over him I mean I know he'll never wake up and see me. If he hasn't noticed me all these years what makes me think that he will this year? But I always end up hoping anyways. I'm so freaking stupid!" She yelled at herself. I was a terrible person. How did I not notice all of her beauty?

" He's stupid because your sweet, and amazing and any guy anywhere would be glad to have you but just because he is a moron doesn't mean your not fantastic and If I wasn't already in love with a girl I would love you in a heart beat." He said smiling and hugging her harder.

The memory ended and I knew he had more to come, more memories that would hurt me. The next memory was of the prom last year and out of the corner of Tabors eye you could see Kim sitting alone in a corner playing with the end of her dress. In the memory she looked absolutely stunning in

_She didn't have a date _ Tabor explained to me. I cringed remembering who exactly I went with but he proceeded to tell me anyways. Been Here All Along by Hannah Montana came blasting over the speakers. Kim was still sitting at her seat and staring at something . Tabor whipped his around too see that she was staring at me dancing with Janie. Tabor stood up excused himself from dancing with his date but explained this as just something he had to do. The date totally understood and Tabor took Kim by hand and started to slow dance with her.

" You don't have to do this." She whispered looking up at Tabors tall frame.

" Its your prom you deserve to enjoy it too, even if a boy doesn't realize you." He told her and she gave a small smile and danced with him for the reset of the night but at the end of the night when he went back too his date, Kim was nowhere to be seen so he went to her house. She wasn't in her house so he decided to just head back to his house and in his backyard she was sitting on a swing attached to a huge willow tree in his backyard. She had no shoes on and just started to slowly swing back and forth. Tabor sat on a patch of grass next to the swing and they just sat there in silence.

_I get it I've hurt her! Yes I know this but I'm willing to change and you don't know how much I wanted to hurt myself for not noticing this. I love her whether you want to believe it or not. I'm willing to do anything it is to win her over. I want to get to know her and fall in love with her the right way but I know that I wont be able to if she doesn't let me in. Tabor, I don't want you to be mad at me but if you aren't able to let this go I understand. _ I told him.

_She may give you a chance but you have to wait for her to come for you and most importantly you have to give and show her a reason for her to come to you. _ He showed me. I hated myself for even having to go this far but I knew this was something that I needed to do.

Two weeks had come and gone and I was still helping Tabor along. He was a very easily agitated boy. I missed Kim so much it basically hurt. I just wanted to catch a glimpse of her face and know that she was OK. I was her protector and I was barely doing my job. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything was all right because I was there and nothing in the world would ever dare hurt her with me around.

Right now we had just patrolled all night and then crashed at his house. His house was sure nice and it was just the kind of house I always wanted to grow up in so I often made excuses to go to his house. It was about noon when there was a knock on the door. Tabor got up and then started to talk to someone. I got up and threw on a pair of lounge pants incase it was his mom or anything.

" Hey who's there?" I asked before looking up to find the most stunning woman in front of me. Kim.

" What the fuck ever I'm out of here." She hissed knowing I was here. My face fell but I remembered what Tabor said, I had to back off until I proved to her that I was different. Tabor came up and grabbed her arm.

" Don't go. You don't understand." Tabor pleaded with remorseful eyes.

" You know how much he hurt me," she said talking about me like I wasn't even there, " And you hang out with him? I stuck up for you for countless amounts of years for liking Marilyn but this? You being all buddy buddy with the boy that basically broke my heart? No Tabor, how dare you." She screamed. Tabor started violently shaking and I could see that he wanted to phase. I couldn't let my angel get hurt.

" Kim get away from him!" I shouted.

"You don't rule my life. But Ill be leaving anyways, its clear that I don't have ANY friends here" She said coldly and I started to shake not angry at her but at myself. I told myself that I needed to control myself or she could get hurt. Tabor was newer and he didn't have the control that I had so he did the only thing he knew how to do. Phase.

I felt myself dying inside as I saw his paw connect with her face before he ran out in the woods. She just lay there whimpering in pain as the blood poured out of her skin. If I weren't so concerned about her I would go and kick his ass. I had to calm down and get her to Dr. Cullen the only one who would treat her without serious questioning. I grabbed her in my arms and started to cry. I kissed her face a couple of times to comfort her.

" Don't worry honey Ill make you safe again." I said softly carrying her in my arms and running to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital everyone gasped at the condition of her face. Carlisle came straight out and took her into the operating room to stitch up her face.

" Don't worry Jared she'll be ok. It's a little worse then Emily but not much. Did you do this?" He asked hesitantly.

" NO! It was Tabor he couldn't control himself he's new and doesn't really understand now." I explained to him.

" Maybe you should go check on him." Carlisle suggested.

" NO!" I said maybe a little too forcefully " I want to be here when she wakes up" I explained. Carlisle nodded and placed a very nasty smelling hand on my shoulder.

" She's going to be ok." He said. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat before he walked away to stitch up her face.

It was hours and hours before Carlisle came out and said I could come and see her. I rushed into the room to see her in her hospital room. Her face was broken as it looked. There was a ridged line straight down the center of her face that carefully avoided her lips. There were some scratches that were dangerously close to her eyes but I was sincerely glad that she didn't get scratched there but then again it killed me to see her in this much pain.

" Thank you." She whispered. She wasn't looking at me but was staring out the window but I knew she knew it was me. I sat down on the bed with her and patted her on the back.

" For what?" I asked.

" For taking me to the hospital." She explained like it was obvious. She now was looking in my eyes. She was still beautiful.

" I'll always be there to protect you." I promised her meaning every word.

" The legends there all true aren't they?" She whispered her voice shaking. I nodded not trusting what my voice would come out as.

" And you, your one too?" She asked in the same slightly shaky tone. Again I nodded and she nodded too.

" Do you want me to leave?" I asked.

" Do you mind just sitting with me for a while? I don't want to be alone and I don't really know who to call right now." She asked me with a sad expression on her face.

" I'll stay as long as you want."

**AWWWWWW! Wasn't that a nice little Thanksgiving Treat for you! You guys think I should do a Claire/Quil story? Well have a nice thanksgiving and Thank you once again for the many wonderful reviews!**


	5. Your not the only tease my dear

**I haven't updated in over a week! Im soooo sorry but Ive been super busy. So here we go!**

Kim's POV

These scars killed like a bitch. I've been in recovery for a week now just to make sure that the scars haven't affected any nerves in my face. My mom came the day after that it happened. She saw Jared in the chair and almost flipped at him like it was his fault that this all happened.

" What the hell happened to my daughter?" She yelled in a highly authorative tone. He scrambled out of his seat nervously .

" Kim was in the woods one day trying to take pictures for art class and a bear got her in the face. She almost didn't make it but me and my buddies were fooling around in the woods and we saw her. She's been unconscious for a while and we were just about to call you but I didn't know your number" He apologized curtly in the speech that we had rehersed for when she came. That was the only incident we really had. The thing was that Jared barely ever left and what was weirder is that I didn't ask him to.

I wanted to convince myself that I let him stay because there was no one else but I didn't think that I could tell him to leave even if I wanted to. I don't know how I could just forget everything he put me through but when I was with him that's what my whole world revolved around. He made me happy as stupid as it sounded. He just smiled and I lit up inside.

I just wanted someone to be there and when hardly anyone stayed Jared was the one that stayed the entire time only leaving every two days to take a shower and even then he didn't want to leave. It felt nice to have someone here that would laugh and make me feel better. When he was this great to me it made me forget everything that he had put me through. It made me wonder if I had been totally wrong about him and what if he actually did care?

I was getting out of the hospital tomorrow and it was our last night here. Carlisle was a cool doctor and let Jared stay beyond visitors hours all the time and tonight Jared promised me we would celebrate our last night here. He had left a couple of hours ago for the first time since my stay here. Jared knocked softly on the door and he had a small grin on his face.

" I come bearing pizza." He said bringing it over and setting up our little tv trays so that they were up against eachother to make one table.

" OOOOhhhhh gimme!" I said giggling and snatching the box out of his hands and he smiled at me like I was the most adorable thing in the whole world.

" Your so cute." He blurted out. I blushed but didn't say anything more but made him sit down so we could eat our pizza.

" I cant believe im getting out of here tomorrow! Im so excited that I get to get out of this hell whole! Its so depressing here." I said laughing a little bit stuffing a piece of pizza in my face.

" Your so excited its quite hilarious" He said gleaming at me like I was the most interesting thing in his life.

" So what is the first thing your going to do when we get out of here?" I asked with pizza practically going down my face.

He stayed silent, a little to silent.

" You ok?" I said in between bites.

" Kim? Are you going to like hate me or something once we get out?" He asked with a quiver to his voice that sounded afraid. I sat down next to him and placed my hand hesitantly over his arm. I know it wasn't really appropriate to think of this at a time like this but man did he have biceps!

" I've been thinking about that too. Jared, before any of this I thought you were just another guy who wanted to trick me" He opened his mouth to protest but I put a finger over his warm lips to silence him and boy did that do the trick.. " But you've been with me for a solid week and I know that you wouldn't do that if you didn't actually care. So the awnser to your question would have to be no." I said just beaming at him and slowly taking my finger off of his lips. He slowly started to lean into my face but I turned my head the other way so his lips met my cheek instead. . Sparks. But this was not the way I wanted this to happen. He kept kissing my cheeks over and over again but I pulled away.

" This is not the way I want this to happen." I told him sighing no matter how badly I wanted to just lean in and kiss him back.

" What do you mean?" He asked a little nervous. I put a hand on his face gently.

" I mean yes I like you and I think your beyond amazing but I want to do this right. I want to go on a date first and all the things I imagined that would happen." I told him stroking his cheek .

" Well then girl you better get your hand off my face because your pretty irresistible when you do that." He said with a flirtatious grin.

I decided to tease him and hop into my hospital bed and jump away from him. He followed me onto the bed and stopped and leaned down almost so close to my lips and I closed my eyes in anticipation. To hell with the whole doing to right thing all I wanted to do was kiss him. Instead I was just left there waiting before his lips met my ear to whisper in it.

" Your not the only one who can tease my dear" He said seductively before sitting in his chair and grinning.

I smiled at him because I don't think I had been this happy in so long, just giving him a chance seemed to make everything else go right. I glanced over at him and he was staring at me, and not in the stalkerish way but like I was everything he could ever have asked for. And that was the moment I knew I couldn't stay away from him from any longer.

**You guys are glad that i was in a good mood when I read this because if I wrote this today it would have reflected my very crappy mood. So review and try to un-crappify my day :D**

**Sincerely,**

**SaveYourHeart14**


	6. Scars

**So this is the her going back to school chapter and Im probably not going to get to the date in this chapter but you will get to see how she reacts to seeing Tabor for the first time! So enjoy**

Jared's POV

Oh my God. She was really giving me a chance! Who knew that saving the girls life would end like this? I couldn't mess anything up this time, I couldn't let her go because I wouldn't have my soul ripped out of my body. I had to prove to her that I could be everything she dreamed of. Step 1 to do that, pick her up from school the day she goes back to school. It was in the code of gentleman 101. I pulled up to her house, I only knew where it was because I had been the one to drop her off from the hospital.

I was surprised at how gigantic her house really was. It was sort of out of place in La Push just like Tabor's house was. Her house looked like some LA or Hollywood house. It was at least three stories with glass doors on the side that lead out in back to a big porch that looked over First Beach. I walked up to the house and knocked on the door a couple of times

Is it so crazy that I could imagine an entire life with her? I don't think it was the imprinting that forced any of these thoughts, it was just that she was perfect for me in every single way. Our laughs created harmonies and we fit in eachothers arms just right. I daydreamed about what it would it be like to take her on her porch at sunset and sit her down and have her sit in between my legs and just hold her. Although the first date was a step I wanted to be so much more. I knocked on her door.

" ONE MINUTE!" I heard someone yell frantically from the other side of the door. I smiled at how absolutely adorable she really was. I could imagine her hopping around the house trying to find her other shoe. She came to the door and unlocked it slowly. She came out in tight ( not that I noticed or whatever) skinny jeans and a snug long sleeve shirt with her dark brown Uggs. I noticed that she had tried to put cover up on her scars to make them less noticeable.

" Hey Jared." She said. Was that a blush I saw?

" You ready for school?" I asked. She looked at me then the ground.

" You don't have to take me, I don't want you getting in the drama that's gonna be caused when everyone sees all these scars on my face." She said ashamed of all the marks on my face. I took a finger and made it lift up her face so I could see her more properly.

" First off, I don't care about all the scars on your face and second you have no right to think those scars make you hideous, your still gorgous and beautiful as ever." I told her as I saw her blush even more. She slapped me playfully on the chest and smiled.

" Ok enough of the flirting lover boy" She said grinning as she latched on to my arm. I knew that she had only meant this to comfort her but it felt nice having her next to me. I lead her to my car and I loved this feeling, having her hooked on my arm sitting with me in my old beaten up pick up truck. She then realized that she had latched on, I guess she just did it naturally and then pulled her arm away embaressed. I decided not to push the subject any further.

We pulled into the school and I saw her tense up from the corner of my eye. I didn't want her to walk in and feel like she was anything less than perfect.

" There all going to stare at me." She whispered, her face to the window and tears welling up in her eyes. She took me by surprise and threw herself in my lap and hugged me and cried and cried. Oh yea a side effect of imprinting? It killed you inside to see your imprint in pain. I just held onto her protectively and shhhed her until she finally calmed down. I took her face in both of my large hands and forced her to look at me.

" None of this is your fault. None of it you hear me? I want you to walk down that hallway like your confident and beautiful because some stupid scars shouldn't change that." I told her wiping off stray tears wherever I saw them. She smiled a little bit and I wondered why.

" Why did you smile?" I asked smiling. It was impossible not to smile when I saw her smile.

" You really don't care about all the scars on my face" She said her breathtaking smile only growing wider and wider.

" I wouldn't care if your face was covered every inch by scars." I told her honestly trying to be flirty as possible. She smiled and let herself get off my lap.

" You big flirty goof ball lay off the cheesey flirting ,our date is Saturday then you can be as cheesey as you wish." She said with a smile.

" Saturday?" I asked grinning. I was surprised by her boldness, we hadn't even discussed a day for our date.

" You know it " She said smiling and then suddenly she jumped out of the car and ran away all giggly. I opened the car door and chased after her ignoring the odd stares I got from everyone I passed. I finally caught up with her . I grabbed her by her hand and made her stop. She was giggling like crazy and I couldn't find her more adorable then she was right then, but then again she was always suprising me.

" Hey you ran out before I got to tell you Im not cheesy! " I said playfully.

" But Im afraid you are, but don't go fretting cheesy's cute." She said with a cute little smile and walking away. This girl was going to be the death of me.

KIM'S POV

Kids can be so ignorant! I swear if one more boy mutters under there breath about my scars I was going to have Jared come over and beat their asses to a pulp. The girls just look horrified and I tried to do what Jared said, walk confidently but do you know how hard that is when EVERYBODY is staring at your face? After second period I felt all the confidence I had from first period was just gone. Jared was waiting for me at my locker with a concerned face once he saw my pissed off expression.

" What happened?" He asked rubbing my back soothingly.

" All these boys have been muttering about my scars and if I wasn't such a calm rational person I would have you beat all of their asses!" I said letting out a frusturated sigh. He started shaking like I knew he did whenever he got mad, I put my hand on his arm in attempt to calm him down and it did the trick. He would never put his anger over my own safety I knew that for sure.

" Calm down." I whispered. He closed his eyes for a second and tried his best and the shaking completely stopped. His eyes slowly opened and I loved the site of his chocolate brown eyes.

" I'm sorry its just I hate the way they look at you, like your anything less of amazing." He said with a slight growl to his voice, did I mention that was hot?

" It's not your fault it just gets me angry too but I don't want you feeling like your at blame here." I told him running a hand through his hair.

" You know I could get used to that." He smiled. I decided to be the tease again and take it out. He frowned and sighed.

" Come with me." He said a little depressed and he lead me awkwardly into the courtyard. He sat down next to me and wrapped his warm comforting arms around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. He buried his face in my neck. This just felt, right and I felt complete.

" I don't want us to tease each other anymore. I want you to want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. I can't take it as slow as you want me too. Im ok with going on a first date but I cant go another day without the whole school knowing that your mine now." He said inhaling my scent. I stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" You are mine. And Im sorry if you didn't realize that I want to be with you too." I said blushing.

" Don't ever be embaressed to express how you feel about me. Im not going anywhere." He said smiling and then took my hand instead and walked with me down the hallway. Everyone stared at us and the weird thing was that I didn't care, I didn't care if anyone would ask questions about us because I was with him and with him by my side I knew I was invincible.

I was dreading lunch time, I really was. Who wouldn't hate a period full of time to talk to others while people can ask about my scars? Or the fact that I would have to face my friends for the first time since I came back. Jared tried telling me that I should just try to act confident but that was easy to say when people weren't asking about what happened to your face. I walked in and all eyes were on Jared and I's hands and my face. Jeez people get a life! Neomie was the first person to actually come up to me .

" Wwhhaatt the-! What the hell girl you have some MAJOR explaining to do!" She said leading me over to her table. She lead me over to the table with Maryiln and, Tabor. I saw him and almost peed my freaking pants. I hadn't even thought of facing him. Jared sensed my tension and held onto my hand a bit tighter. I peeled my eyes away from him, I was still scared of him. I was still afraid of the time his huge wolf paw connected to my face. You cant walk away from a situation like that and stay normal.

" Well speak!" Marilyn said eager to hear the story behind my scars.

" Well… I went to the forest one day and I went by myself into the woods and a bear came and attacked me. I almost didn't make it but Jared came and saved me." I told the lie convincingly. They gasped and Tabor just didn't do anything but I couldn't be sure because I wasn't exactly looking at him.

" So are you two like…" Marilyn went on not wanting to say the word together.

" Yeah" I said with a bit of a smile.

" Jeez girl so much can happen to you in two weeks!" Neomie cried out.

" Yea I guess so." I said stuttering out nervously.

" Well we missed you baby girl!" Marilyn said getting up pushing Jared to the side(or more like attempting to, Jared sort of moved out of the way for her) and hugged me.

" Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?" She said gesturing to the seat next to Tabor.

" Go have fun with your friends Ill be back later" Jared said smiling and then he kissed my cheek before he left. All I wanted to scream was, JARED WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WITH TABOR! I smiled stiffly and sat down uncomfortably next to Tabor avoiding his gaze.

" You ok Kim? You don't seem like yourself." Neomie asked. Sure Neomie great time to finally notice.

" No, No nothings wrong." I said trying to make my lie a little bit more convincing, I didn't think it was going to work though.

" Why didn't you call from the hospital we were worried sick!" Neomie said getting in her hug.

" I was in intensive care, it took them a long time to get all the stiches cleared up and then I was on anestisa and pain meds for a while so I didn't know what was happening and then the last couple of days they made me keep low so that I didn't tear any of the stiches by moving my face muscles." I said spitting out the lie convincingly.

" And what about this whole Jared thing?" Marilyn asked in her over protective tone. Everyone even Tabor turned to hear what I had to say.

" Jared was the one who saved me at first and I felt like that since he saved me I should give him a chance sort of as my gratitude or whatever and it turns out that he really is a nice guy. We're going out on Saturday." I said with a bit of a blush.

This was the first thing that wasn't a lie. It felt terrible lying to them all, I felt like there was this whole part of my life I couldn't tell them anymore. Only Tabor would ever know the truth and god knows that that friendship wouldn't be going places anywhere soon.

" That's so cute!" Neomie said. Now Nemoie wasn't ususally one to be all gushy so it was good that she thought that this was.

" Huh we'll see about that . I'll be watching him." Marilyn said not so convinced as her twin sister.

" Guys I know that he hasn't been so good in the past but he really is different now." I told them. They both nodded although I could see that Marilyns was sort of forced. They quickly changed the subject.

" Tabor whats up with you, you haven't said one word to Kim since she sat down." Marilyn accused.

" Nothings wrong, hi Kim." He said cheerfully.

" Hi." I said shyly. I

knew it was stupid to be afraid of him, I mean I had known Tabor for my entire life but everything changed when he was the one who caused all the scars on my face. I couldn't take this, I couldn't sit next to him knowing he was the one who had manipulated my face like this.

" Well I think ive got to go, I have to get a lot of makeup work done." I said fast and hurried to get away from the table.

" Kim wait!" Tabor yelled jogging to catch up with me so I tried to walk a little bit faster but I knew it was no use, I knew he had the werewolf speed on his side. He got to my side quickly and I looked to the ground.

" What?" I asked in a hushed tone.

" I don't know what to say." He said shakily.

" I don't want to talk about this Tabor." I said almost quivering from fear. All I could think about when I was around him was the terror that I had felt, all the pain that he had caused.

" Your one of my best friends I don't want to loose that!" He said frusturated.

" I dont think I can ever look at you the same way again, even if it was an accident." I told him in a whisper. He started shaking and nodded solemnly before jogging out of the building. Jared came up from no where and wrapped his arms around me from the behind.

" I don't need you to tell me that its wrong that Im doing this, I don't need you to judge me for my descions, I just need you to be here for me." I said not daring to look up in his eyes. I felt him lean down and place a kiss on the top of my he leaned down his chin ontop of my head and whispered a promise,

" Forever"

**It's a Christmas miracle, I finally updated! I feel terrible for not updating for two whole weeks. Don't give up hope on my story just yet! I was going to do a Christmas themed chapter but I felt this was more needed. I hope you liked it. Oh yeah and I finally got around to reading the first 12 chapters of Midnight Sun that were leaked on the internet a year ago. I LOVED IT! Have you guys read it?**

**Merry Christmas!**


	7. First Dates

**Im actually starting a chapter the same day as I posted the last! I know the Christmas season is just chuck full of miracles :D Well anyways let me get on to the good stuff, the first date! I know you guys are gonna like explode from excitement hahaha. Well enjoy my lovely reviewers **

**Jareds POV**

So its official, I'm going to piss my pants. I was never this nervous when I took a girl out, never. Sure I was thrilled to be going out with her tonight but it I was so shockingly nervous! I felt like if this date didn't go exactly right she would leave me. Everyone told me that was impossible but I knew how stuborrn Kim could be and I knew she would stay away from me if she needed to.

I dressed casually in a short sleeved shirt from American Eagle and my nicest jeans( can you believe it I actually have jeans that haven't been cut into cutoffs after all!). I wore cologne for the first time since I phased for a while there I felt like the boy I was before I phased. I never wanted to go back into becoming that boy.

Before I phased I was an idiotic boy and I don't blame Kim for hating my guts. I look back and it sort of sickens me . I dated around, hell I even slept around and now just thinking back to that makes me see why for the first week Kim couldn't stand me. When I phased not only did my physical state change but something changed within me and I don't know it sort of made me wake up. Sometimes I wonder if the universe caused me to phase so I could wake up and realize how much of an ass I was so I could change( for the better) for Kim.

I knew that these days Kim was the only thing that flooded my mind. When you have an imprint its like finally finding that one, that girl that your meant to be with. It was reassuring to know how absolutely perfect she was for me. Sometimes it was still so crazy that the universe had deemed me worthy enough to hold such an amazing woman in my arms. I dragged myself into my pick up truck full of nerves. It was time to do this.

**Kim's POV**

So yea I'm going out with the boy I've been in love with since seventh grade tonight! Eeeek! He was probably at his acting all cool without nerves while I was hear pracitically sweating from nerves. I was already nervous enough without the factor that I had been dreading- picking out an outfit.

Back when I was little I was always super sensitive about my weight and I guess now that I started dating Jared it all had started coming back. I didn't want to feel this self conscious trust me, it felt like absolute crap. I guess I always feared that one of these days that Jared was going to wake up and realize that I just wasn't what he wanted anymore.

When I finally figured out what I was going to wear I sort of surprised myself at how good I looked and even though I sort of cared how Jared thought I looked I mostly didn't care because I knew that I looked good. I was wearing a cute little pink sundress with an open blazer ontop of it and under my dress I was wearing ripped black leggings and black ankle boots. I did light makeup with darkish lips and put my hair up in a bun sort of thing.

By the time that Jared picked me up I was surprised that I didn't sweat through my makeup. He knocked on my door and at first he looked nervous but when he saw me his eyes lit up and I swear his draw dropped to the floor. I wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. I tried my best and gave him a weak smile.

" Is this a good sign or not?" I asked. He reached forward and grabbed my waist in between his large hands before he buried his face in my neck.

" Let's just say that it's the hardest thing ive ever had to do not to kiss you right now." He whispered in my ear. I shivered at the intensity from his words.

" As much as I want to kiss you right now I told you I want my first date first lover boy." I said reaching down to take his hand and intertwining our fingers. Something about this whole relationship felt magical.

" Your right, you're an amazing girl and you deserve to be treated the very same way." He said with the most sincere smile, it made my heart melt.

" So where is my amazing boyfriend taking me this wonderful evening." I asked him smiling up waiting for his reaction. His eyes softened and he held onto my hand even tighter. He was looking at me with so much emotion in that moment that it was so hard not to kiss him.

" That my dear is a surprise." He said with a small grin. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyways.

" What are you gonna do blindfold me?" I said jokingly. He nodded.

" Oh come on Jared Im a big girl I don't need to be blindfolded!" I said giggling in protest but instead he still managed to pull out a little package out of his pocket it was perfectly wrapped in pink wrapping paper with a black bow on it.

" Wrap the present to match my outfit?" I asked grinning. He smiled right back at me.

" Just a lucky coincidence. Open it." He said placing it gently in my hands. I smiled up at him realizing how lucky I was to have a guy like him.

" You really didn't have to get me anything you know." I said blushing. He smiled and stared down to our hands and started to play with my fingers.

" But I did so don't delay opening a present." He said smiling. I was hesitant but ended up opening it anyways. It was the cutest little hello kitty sleep mask. He stood there just waiting for my reaction. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist so that we were hugging. I kissed his cheek,

" I love it! I cant believe you remembered that Im obsessed with Hello Kitty!" I said. He kissed my cheek and my cheeks blushed a fierce shade of red.

" Of course I remembered silly girl! You thought I would forget?" He said smiling at me adoringly. I was still attached to him and he was still attached to me.

" Put on the blindfold." He told me with a bit of a smirk. I rolled my eyes,

" Fine." I scowled putting it on. He took my hand and lead me to his car. He helped me in and then closed my door and he got in.

" I still think this is unnessecary." I said.

" I want you to be surprised, that's the way a first date should be." He said and just by the tone of his voice I could tell that he was smiling.

" I'm with you Im sure I would be surprised either way, theres always a surprise when it comes to you." I sighed but I was smiling.

He laughed and took one hand off the wheel to put in mine. Was it to early to say I loved him? It would be to early to say it outloud but in my mind I knew I was right about it. But for now I couldn't tell him that, I didn't want to scare him about ten agonizing minutes he finally pulled up to the unkown destination. He unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car and then pulled me out of the car so I wouldn't trip over the drop of his car. I was surprised he could pick me up. I blushed.

" Can I take off the blindfold yet?" I complained teasingly.

" Just a few more steps." He cautioned and then reached my head and took of my blindfold without messing up my hair. He had brought me to this beautiful little house that he had decorated with sparkling little white Christmas lights ( one of the things I told him in the hospital were the most romantic thing ever) and he had a table set up with a huge greasy pizza, yummm. Then he had set up a Taylor Swift special on TV knowing that I was obsessed with her.

" Oh my god I cant believe you did this all for me!" I said because I couldn't get over how much he had done to impress me.

" Why cant you believe it?" He said sitting down next to the comfy seat I had found in the corner of the room.

" Cause no one has ever done anything like this for me." I told him.

" No boy has ever done this for you?" He said shaking slightly almost like he was mad that no boy had ever treated me special. I laughed.

" There would have to have been a boy for them to do anything special for me." I said still with a laugh.

" I'm your first boyfriend?" He asked slightly shocked.

" Yup because apparently even if the seventh grade I knew if I held out long enough that you would come to your senses and ask me out " I said smiling at him and this seemed to stop making him so angry and smile. I pulled him to sit with me at the table and I dug into the table and I watched him inhale his in disbelief. He grinned sheepishly .

" Werewolves tend to eat a lot." He said smiling. I reached over and patted his abbs.

" And you still manage to be that thin. Tsk tsk being a werewolf is not fair." I said grinning at him .

" Hey in our defense we run patrol ALL the time and it takes a lot out of us." He said laughing.

" We never really have talked about you being a werewolf. Whats it like?" I asked intriuiged as I started eating my pizza.

" Well I was the second to phase in my pack after Sam Uley and it was terrifying. Theirs usually something that causes you to get so mad you go over the edge and phase and all it took for me to phase was that my pizza didn't come in thrity minutes or less.", he laughed but then continued " It was a little weird to get over at first I mean you have to get used to the idea that you just transformed into this huge wolf three times bigger than a bear. Theres a lot of other scarier details but I don't want to ruin the date, so we'll talk about them some other time k?" He asked.

" Yea sure," I said smiling. I believed him that there was scary stuff out there and he was right in the sense too that I didn't want to know it right away, I was still getting used to the idea of werewolves as it was. We finished the pizza and we went to the couch.

" Man this couch is comfortable." I said as I plopped down on it. He laughed and sat next to me.

" Your adorable" He said with the biggest smile, like I was his world.

" You never did say if this house was yours or not." I said cocking my head to the side..

" Nah this is Sam's house. Emily keeps it in tip top shape and let me borrow the place cause her and Sam went out of town for the week." He explained.

" Whoose Emily?"

" Emily Young is Sam's fiancée and they are almost as crazy about eachother as we are." He said smiling down at me.

" Almost?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and swept me into his arms so that I was in between his legs and cuddling into his chest. I loved his warmth and I looked up at him and just simply smiled because I smile seemed to say it all. He turned on the TV and put on a TV recording of a three hour Taylor Swift special.

" Oh my god you remembered!" I squealed.

" I feel like you've said that a million times tonight! I remember what you love because your important plus how could I forget the only thing you wanted me to get you in the hospital was to run to your house and check the mail to see if the newest Taylor Swift CD had been shipped to your house because you pre-ordered it two months in advance. Oh that and that and the fact that you have enough Taylor Swift stuff to be a vender at her concert." He joked.

" But still your so sweet because your sitting through three hours of Taylor Swift with me." I said and he wrapped his arms fully around me and kissed the top of my head.

" I love when your yourself around me." He said smiling. I smiled and enjoyed just sitting here in his arms knowing that I didn't want to be in anyone elses arms but his. I felt safe with his arms wrapped around me. I liked that he was the protective sort of boyfriend. They started playing the special and I instantly recognized it as the Huston concert that I went to with my cousin!

" Oh my god it's the concert I went to in Huston!" I squealed.

" I know why did you think I recorded it?" He asked. I smiled.

" I have the best boyfriend ever!" I shrieked and imeditly turned my attention back to the TV but through the whole time I was watching this I could tell that he was staring at me lovingly

"Jared! Look it's the part where she's in her ballgown singing love story!" I said recalling every memory of that beautiful night. That concert was one of my better days before I started dating Jared.

" I swear in my lifetime I have never seen one human being get so excited about a concert." He laughed.

" As Taylor Swift would say ' I had the Best Day'." I said giggling.

" Taylor Swift nerd," He laughed and I laughed with him because never in a million years did I ever think I would be going out with Jared Kihl other then in my dreams. We watched the three hour special and Jared listened to every word I had to say about it, do I have to say it again? BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

" I guess I better get you home. It'll be late soon." He said regretfully like he never wanted to see me go.

" I wish we didn't have to go. I love spending so much time with you without having to worry about school or tests." I told him looking into his eyes.

" I know but now that we're dating it implies the title, we will be on many more dates. You're my girlfriend and I intend to treat you like you deserve." He said smiling. It was different hearing him say girlfriend to me.

" Hey listen.." he said turning up the radio a bit and music filled my ears

"_You were in __college__working__ part-time, waiting tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was __a flight__ risk, with a fear of falling_

_Wondering why we'd bother with love, if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it_

_As we're lying on a couch_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes_

_I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Fast forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parent's mistakes_

_We got __bills__ to pay_

_We got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes_

_This is what I thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the __city__lights__ on the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 am_

_You said everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_

'_Cause it's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said_

_I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And everytime I look at you it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on_

_Make it last_

_Hold on_

_Never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Yeah, do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now__ "_ I finished. I was instantly embaressed that I had sang in front of him but it wasn't my fault singing was just a reflex! I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck and he ever so slightly leaned down and kissed my lips gently. He whispered in my ear softly,

" You are the best thing that's ever been mine"

**I feel very proud of myself for doing ANOTHER update in the span of a couple days how did you like the date? Im an obsessed Taylor Swift fan but I didn't go to her concert in Huston but I did however see her in concert and Im going to again **** I hope you guys liked that for a first date and I don't know how the reset of the story is going to play out exactly but lets just say our happy little couple wont stay happy forever…**

**LINKS FOR KIMS OUTFIT!**

.

.com/scentedsalamander/images/Taylor_Swift_CoverGirl_makeup_beauty_tips-cropped-proto-custom_

./assets/images/eboutique/W05TH109%

.

**Check em out please!**


	8. Me and my blind optimism to blame

**Hey guys! This is my first update of the new year! Yeah this chapter will get cute then dramatic so be prepared **** Oh and could you pretty please go check out my Paul/Rachel story? Well anyways enjoy!**

I was officially the luckiest man alive. Not even Brad Pitt or some hunk like Taylor Lautner could be one millionth as happy as I am. I had a girlfriend man! That might make me sound like some nerd who just got his first girlfriend but this was the first time I ever had gotten excited about having a girlfriend. She was my world suddenly, or that's what it felt like. I felt better now that our relationship was official, I felt like I had passed all of her little tests and I was finally deemed great enough to deserve a girl like her. But how badly I just wish I could take her in my arms and tell her that I love her. No that would have to wait until after I told her about the imprint.

Right now all that I cared about was being with her, the single best thing that this planet could offer. How many people ever get this chance? To meet there soulmate, the person in the world who is perfect for you? I had to make sure that I didn't waste my time now I felt like as long as I didn't make any more mistakes with her I would be worth her love.

I decided to pick her up at her house the next day. I wanted her to meet the pack, they were like my family they were possibly even more important. I knocked on her door at eleven on the dot. She came to the door and opened it with a yawn. When she saw me she like flipped out. I didn't see why she looked adorable in her pink pj's with polka dots them and her Mayday Parade T-Shirt. Her hair was frazzled but it made her just as amazing.

" What are you doing here?" She asked doing her best to straighten herself out.

" I wanted to see if you wanted to go over and meet the pack with me." I said beaming at her.

" Well you could have called first." She mumbled looking at the ground,].

" Now why would I do that?" I asked grinning.

" So I wouldn't look like this when you came to see me?" She said like it was utterly obvious. I came over to her and pushed a single strand of hair behind her ear.

" Look like what? All I see is the beautiful girl in front of me." I said my breath fanning over her face. She blushed and got a little shy. She leaned up and gave me a quick kiss and I was overwhelemed by not only the sensation of the kiss but at her boldness.

" Lemme go get dressed and Ill be right down." She insisted.

" Mind if I come in?" I asked pretty desperate to see her house. She nodded and brought her hand into mine to give me the grand tour.

" Well that's the kitchen, the living room, and then this is the bathroom." She said gesturing to everything as she pointed to it. She had a pretty nice house.

" And don't worry my parents are out of town for the weekend so your not going to get bombarded with my daddy's questions." She said laughing, I could have a CD with just that laugh.

" Good, what about the upstairs?" I asked her. She looked a little uneasy about the idea but then lead me upstairs her hand still in mine. All the doors were closed as she gestured to them.

" That's my mom and dads room and theres the bathroom and then that door and the end of the hall is mine." She said but didn't elaborate any more on the subject. I looked at her lovingly.

" Can I see your room?" I asked.

" Um I guess so." She said sort of embaressed. She opened the door to reveal a light green room with a brown bedset. Her room was enormous with a little bit of a sun roof at the top. She had a desk that had a shelf of her books on them. She had two doors, one I assumed lead to a closet and then other to a bathroom. I saw a camera lying on her shelf I picked it up.

" Do you mind?I kind of need a new profile picture for facebook." I admitted lying. I didn't need a new one the one I had was perfectly fine and I barely even went on facebook since I phased but I wanted a picture with her. She nodded but was confused when I asked her to come with me and take a picture.

" Jared you don't want a picture with me in it." She said like she was denying her beauty.

" Yes I do now come here." I said smiling. She fixed her hair a little bit and came and sat next to me on her bed. I set her camera down on a beauru so it was pointing to us and turned the timer on. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek and she looked up at me and smiled and that's when the camera went off. I took the camera and looked at the camera marveling at how perfect she looked.

" Mind if that is my profile pic too?" She asked breaking me out of my trance.

" Of course baby girl." I said and she smiled up at me delightfully and then stole her camera from my clutches and went to go upload it when I noticed a huge collection of trophies on a shelf. I read one and it read 'Poetry award 2010' it looked like she had ones dating all the way back to the fifth grade and that was saying something considering we were seniors.

" Kim honey this is amazing!" I said suddenly I had never been so proud of someone in my entire life. She blushed.

" Not really, its just every year the school English teacher sends them into a contest and I win." She said shrugging like it was no big deal. I wrapped her up in my arms. She was so small and fit perfectly in my arms.

" No don't try to downplay it Kim I've never been so proud of anyone." I paused to run a finger on her lower lip " Can I read one?" I asked trying my best to persuade her.

" Fine the one from like two years ago is on my desk." She muttered rolling her eyes. I smiled excited and slowly let her out of my arms and found my way to her desk there was the poem and it was titled _You'll Never Find Me_

_Baby Ive been lost at sea_

_Sending all the flares I got_

_But none seem to get through to you_

_Cant you see that I love you?_

_That I'm what you want_

_Not some slut from P.E_

_I just want you to wake up and see_

_Everything that we can be_

_Cause baby I'm afraid_

_You'll Never Find Me_

I was shocked. This wasn't the stuff I expected out of Kim, sure I knew she got angry but to see her express her emotions like this was beautiful. But suddenly I was crazy jealous because who was this boy that had stolen Kims heart. I mean I know it was last year and all but it still made fuming mad.

" So who's the boy because I have the strongest urge to go kick his ass right now." I said trying my best to not shake with her in the room, I didn't want to scare her.

" You." She whispered smiling up at me. This made me pick her up in my arms and twirl her around.

" I love you too Kim." I whispered in her ear.

" You what?" She asked shocked.

" By your poem I can see that you have loved me for a while and I just want you to know that I love you too." I said beaming down at her. She came up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck before kissing me so intensely that I got so wrapped up in it. This girl was my entire world.

**Kim's POV**

After Jared and I spent about an hour at my house I told him to leave the room and I got dressed and we headed to his friends, and fellow packmakes, house. I was beyond nervous, these people were important to him and I didn't want them to like hate me or something. I think that Jared could almost sense my fear and he looked at me.

" Babe there going to love you because I don't get how anyone couldn't." He said sincerely.

" Biased fool." I muttered but because of his super werewolf hearing he heard it and laughed but as we pulled in the driveway he took my hand in his and dragged me in the house. I recognized a few of them, Paul, Jacob and Embry from school but everyone else I didn't really know. I was soon bombarded with names.

" Hi Im Emily." Said A perky woman a couple inches shorter than I was came up to me and I also noticed that she had scars just like mine but mine were worse. It brought back terrifying memories that I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life. I peeled my eyes off of her scars trying to shake myself away from the memory.

" Hi Im kim." I said smiling. She said smiling a lot wider now. Emily came over and pinched Jareds cheeks.

" Oh we know Jared NEVER stops talking about you." Emily said trying to embaress Jared and lemme tell you it worked because I swear Jared turned ten shades of red.

" Yea ALL the time. He never shuts up about you." Paul agreed grinning from making jared blush even more. I tightened his grip on my hand to reassure him that it was ok and Paul laughed it up big time.

" Oh shut it Paulie, I love her a crime in that I think not." He said confidently. I loved when he said he loved me, it made my heart soar. Paul rolled his eyes and I was introduced to Sam.

" Hey Im Sam." Said a man with a very deep voice as he held his hand out for me to shake and I shook it awkwardly, who shakes hands anymore?

" So yea that's the pack over there stuffing there faces. That's Jake, Embry, and Quil and theres another but he's on patrol right now." He said the last part delicately and I nodded knowing that it was Tabor and probably someone else. I was still deadly afraid of Tabor even if it was an accident. I smiled at them all and took a comfortable seat next to Jared on the couch.

" So how was the date last night?" Paul asked and I blushed.

" Dude just shut up." Jared growled.

" Whaat did you kiss her?" Paul said making kissy faces. I blushed even redder and Jared looked like he could lunge at Paul right now.

" You know what Paul I did and what did you do last night bake cookies with your mom?" He sneered and I repressed a it was Pauls turn to blush.

" Yeah that's the last time you make fun of my lady." He said and I smiled when his protective instinct kicked in. I placed my head on his shoulder and I could almost feel him smile when I did that and then he kissed the top of my head.

" I love you sweetheart." He whispered in my ear.

" Love you too Jared." I smiled. From the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Emily embracing eachother but looking at us like they were happy for us and that sense of family brought the very most warmth to my heart. I was at home here and it was where I belonged.

We were sitting at Sam and Emilys house all day and I loved seeing Jared like this, so himself around his pack members. But however the most shocking thing was how much those boys ate! I was in the kitchen helping Emily prepare the food and there was dozens and dozens of packages of hotdogs.

" The boys surely cant eat all these hotdogs!" I explained.

" Hun that's just the hotdogs we have the same amount of hamburgers that have to get cooked to." She laughed. My eyes widened.

" Jeez what it takes to keep our boys fed." I Scoffed. She smiled and nodded.

" But I wouldn't trade it for anything." She said smiling. I smiled too and we worked the rest in silence not feeling the need to say anything. Suddenly we were at the dinner table and Tabor came bursting through the door, as if I didn't feel uneasy enough. Jared rushed to my side and brought an arm around my waist to comfort me.

" I imprinted!" Tabor said more excited than I had ever seen him.

" On who?" Sam asked.

" I don't know some girl from the grocery store." He said quickly.

" Wait whats imprinting?" I asked talking to everyone in the room but Tabor. Jared looked at everyone in the room with an uneasiness.

" Its when a werewolf looks at a girl and suddenly no other girl matters except for that girl like you need to be with them." He explained.

" So have any of you imprinted." I said sort of disgusted at the idea of forced soulmates.

" Well as you probably heard Tabor imprinted, Sam imprinted on Emily and well baby I imprinted on you." He told me. I jumped away from him like he burned me. I strutted out of there without another thought. I always knew that I was a fool for believing that Jared Kihl liked me, he only liked me because of mythical crap! He chased me out the door.

" Whats the matter?" He asked pained.

" HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?" I screamed tears pouring out of my eyes.

" I didn't have a choice of whether or not to imprint on you if that appauls you so much." He explained. It all made sense now.

" How dare you play with my heart and make me think that you really loved me!" I yelled. He recoiled as if I had slapped him.

" How can you not believe I love you?" He said almost mad at the idea that I didn't believe him.

" You cant fall in love with a person over a week ok it dosent work like that! You even said it yourself that imprinting is forced! Before that you didn't even know my name and if it wasn't for imprinting you wouldn't even like me and I know it! Without imprinting you wouldn't even know I existed just like before." I said disgusted with him.

" That's not true-" he tried to convince me.

" Don't lie, if I wasn't your imprint you would have ignored me just like you did for five fucking years. We're over ok?" I told him almost wanting him to feel all the suffering he put me through. He captured my arm in his hand and I could see the huge tears welling up in his eyes.

" You cant leave me I love you!" He told me pleading me for forgiveness.

" You don't love me, just go back to forgetting me. You've done it before Im sure that you can do it now." I sneered coldly.

" How can I so easily forget someone who has impacted my life this greatly?" He asked.

" My friends said this would happen, that you would end up hurting me. That there was no way you would notice me after all these years and I never thought I would have to tell them that they are right. You had me thinking I was amazing and thinking I was beautiful when you were really just forced to say all of this. You hurt me by not really loving me. All of those years I prayed that one day you would notice me and I never in a million years wished that it would happen this way! Go love some other girl, you have a choice this time." I said disgusted at him and ran away. Well I guess I should have listened to Taylor Swift _ Maybe its me and my blind optimism to blame…._

**So yea I really like when imprints dont like the idea of being imprints so I had to throw that in there. Dont be too mad at me just yet!**


	9. Baby Come Back To Me

**Oh God Guys its been like three months since an update on this story? Im so sorry I hate when authors do that kinda stuff and now im one of them **** I have had part of this new chapter written for like a month now in my notebook and I keep forgetting to do an update to this story and my story Miserable at Best. So Im sorry and I'm getting around to thinking of ideas as to how to continue these stories. Here we go!**

Jareds' POV

I always thought that when I told Kim about the imprint that she would react but never if a million years did I event think to imagine that something like this would ever be our fate.. You think I wanted her to break up with me? You think I wanted any of this to happen? I finally had something good in my life and the universe just decided to take it away. I was never a crier, never had a reason to, but this time it was different. I had lost her without the faintest chance of getting her back

I had really fucked things up this time. I didn't know how many more chances I had with her or if there were even any left. That idea scared me, the idea of never having her by my side again. When you fall in love and suddenly their gone you feel uncomplete, almost like an empty void you want to have filled again. I didn't know what to do in a world where she wasn't part of mine,

The guilt that it was my faut was eating me alive. I look back on all the things that I could have done differently. All of the things that I could have said to make her stay. I don't want to regret anything anymore. Ive fucked up too many times tp let her get away. Right now all I had to concentrate on was getting my baby back.

Kim's POV

I started high school as Kim the invisible, the girl that guys looked over and girls didn't want to be friends with. I never blamed myself for who I was, a personal rule of mine. But still I daydreamed of the day when Jared would wake up and realize that I was the girl he wanted. As the year dragged on my hope of him seeing me dwindled into a barely there flame. I always thought it was a miracle that senior year he opened his eyes and found me. Who was I kidding, his eyes were forced open.. The saddest part of all of this was the fact that for the first time in my life I was worth something. He made me feel more special then anyone ever did. But none of that matters anymore because none of it was true.

The whole relationship we had was based on a huge big lie. How can you even love somebody when there were forced to love you? He would have never noticed my existence if it wasn't for the god damn imprint. God I hated that word. Even the word made it sound like the love was forced. He fell in love with me and not because he wanted to. I really fell in love with him. You think it didn't kill me inside to break up with him? All those years I prayed to go out with him and now that I have the chance and the only boy I have ever loved I have to break up with.

Im the victim in all of this really. Imprinting is the same thing as a boy's best friend paying him five dollars to go with some ugly girl as a dare. Imprinting wasn't about love it was about a boy having a girl personally selected for him in which he had no say at all , like a royal betrothal for modern times. One thing was for sure, Jared Kihl was the past, my life was the future.

Today was the day I had long been dreading, School. Crap! I didn't want to see his face. I was strong but I knew if I looked at him all the feelings he brought me, both the good and the bad, would come rushing back. I dressed myself in dark denim skinny jeans and one of my Taylor Swift shirts with my converse boots and a little bit of makeup let down my hair and walked out of the door trying my best to feel confidant. Who was I supposed to turn to today? All of my friends would tell me " I told you so " ? Or the boy who tore apart my face? Who did I even have left to count on? No one could possibly understand me anymore. I knew I was alone without a shoulder to cry on. If there was one thing I knew it was that I was a broken toy that no one bothered to fix.

I walked into school and the dread washed over me. I just didn't want to be there. At the very end of the hallway I could see Jared talking to Paul. I got my stuff from my locker and hurriedly walked past them to get to my homeroom before Jared could talk to me. Oh and guess what was waiting for me in homeroom? A note propped up on my desk. All eyes were on me as they waited for me to open it. It fucking pissed me off!

" Take a picture it will last longer!" I snapped at the girl sitting next to me. She turned away from me blushing clearly embaressed that I had said anything about her staring. Very cautiously I opened the note inside was Jared's tiny messy handwriting.

_**You were the best thing that was ever mine **_

I fought back the urge to cry as I slowly folded the note. I blushed that he tried to sweet talk me with taylor Swift lyrics but not just Taylor Swift lyrics were going to solve this. To make this day even worse I look at the board and stare at the date, February 14th. Great, I had broke up with my boyfriend the day before fucking Valentines Day. I had never particularly liked Valentines Day in the first place(aside from the red and pink hearts) it always felt like a day to mock the lonely (which I coquicendtly always was).

Our school was big on the whole get a rose thing on Valentines day. All the boys sent roses to the girls they deemed "hot enough ". A guy would buy roses and would tell the "love doves" when to deliever them. I knew I wouldn't get any because I broke up with Jared and second of all because who would want to send little old me one. When first period rolled around I found myself sitting at my desk and when the love doves came in I rolled my eyes. All the girls started to gossip about who the single white rose was for. They valued the roses by their color and according to the stuck up bitches that sat behind me white roses meant "the boy was TOTALLY in love". Hey their words not mine. Well anyways as the girls gushed over their roses they still kept their eyes on the single white rose that had yet to be delivered. The boy delievering it obviously saved it for last to add suspense to this already dreadfull day. I decided to pay attention to the history assignment at hand.

The whole class ( including the love dove) gasped when the white rose rell on my desk. The girls were all surprised that I got the rose instead of them. There was a note delicately wrapped around the stem tied on by a red ribbon. The second note of the day read " You may think this love is difficult, but its so real" Another Taylor Swift quote. This one just seemed to make me more depressed because after everything that happened yesterday I realized this love wasn't real. All I knew was this, the rest of this Valentines Day was gonna suck.

In all the remaining classes I got a white rose from Jared along with a note with various Taylor Swift lyrics. I skipped lunch and ate a protein bar in the bathroom because I didn't feel like facing Jared but I knew that I would have to see him. I walked into class early. Damn that means I would have to see him as he walked through the door. No I wouldn't. I would just take notes and not look at his face. Everyone filled the room and I didn't know if Jared was in the room amoung them. The last person snuck in the room but my eyes were focused on taking notes. Suddenly when the student came closer I knew who it was. Jared.

He came by my desk and stopped. I felt him place something on my desk but I was to concentrated on him leaning closer to me, kissing my cheek before whispering in my ear.

" I love you. Happy Valentines day baby" He said before walking away to his seat. I tried not to cry because he just brought back all the hurt he caused. My eyes dropped down to the desk where another rose lie. I could feel jareds eyes burning into the back of my head waiting for me to open the note attached. With my shaking hands I triend my best to open the note. It was Jared's handwriting, the handwriting I secretly loved. It read

_**I love you and I should have chased after you because letting you run away was the stupidest thing I ever did. Please talk to me after class **_

The tears wouldn't stop then and I grabbed onto my backpack for dear life and ran out the door. I refused to let him see me weak.

I ran through the hallways darting for the girls bathroom but soon after I left 's room I heard heavy footsteps behind me. Jared. I started running faster now. Running away from him seemed to be the only awnser.

"Kim" He yelled. I knew it was only a matter of time before he chased me and I would be forced to confront him. Luckily I reached the door to the batroom before him and I slammed the door to the bathroom.

" Kim!" I heard him yell " Kim baby please talk to me! I'll stay out here forever!" he yelled clearly determined.. I couldn't hold it anymore as I let out a loud sob clasping a hand over my mouth in hopes he wouldn't hear me but when he whimpered I knew he had.

" Baby please don't cry." He pleaded through the door.

" Tell me one reason I shouldn't." I demanded still sobbing.

" Because it kills me to hear you in pain." He told me. I don't know what possessed me to do so but I opened the door and his arms quickly wrapped around me. I hesitated but decided on wrapping my arms around his waist. He relaxed but he kissed the top of my head repeatedly. I was still made at him but the feeling of being in his arms just made me feel better.

" I'm still mad at you" I mumbled into his chest.

" I know. Wanna ditch with me and talk about it?" He suggested running a finger on my lower lip. Now under normal circumstances I wouldn't even consider ditching but this, this feeling that I was keeping inside of me was eating me alive and I NEEDED to talk to him about it. I just simply nodded and released myself from his arms and I walked over to the other side of the hallway as we made our way out of the school. We got out of the building and I got into his car uncomfortably while he got in the drivers seat. The ride over was silent and I could tell that he was struggling to keep his hands jammed into his pockets instead of intertwined with mine. We pulled up to the beach and I crossed my arms across my chest so he couldn't hold my hand and he winced at the action but walked down the beach with me anyways.

" Can I ask you something?" I asked. He nodded his head rapidly.

" Yea sure, anything." He said imeditly,

" When you imprinted did you know you had just fallen in love?" I asked almost afraid to hear the awnser.

" Honestly, no. I just knew there was this girl I wanted to protect and I would do anything to make that happen. I just knew there was this beautiful girl that I wanted to get to know more than anything."He told me. I stopped.

" But you said you loved someone when you imprinted." I said confused. He sat down on a near by log and I sat next to him.

" I've been giving it a lot of thought and I was wrong. I didn't fall in love with you when I imprinted on you. I realized I loved you when you gave me a second chance because I knew if someone could give me a second chance for who I was when the person I was was self centered and rotten then that girl was the only girl who would ever really love me. There are a million things that I love about you and I will spend my whole life making sure that you know what they are if you only give me the chance" He said brushing my cheek.

" Jared, would you have ever noticed me if you didn't imprint on me?" I said fearing tears, this was the question that I had been wondering about all along. He hugged me immediately and then let me go resting his forehead on mine.

" Baby girl of course. Imprinting just gave me a push in the direction I was meant to be in. Your amazing." He gave me a short kiss. " and kind," kiss " and smart." Kiss "and beautiful" kiss " and I love you." He then got caught up in kissing me and I was kissing him back until I realized that maybe just maybe I could get him back for all the years he made me wait for him. I pulled away grinning.

" What?" He asked me grinning in return.

" You made me wait five years for you darling and now you'll finally get your payback for it." I told him. Horror washed over his face.

" What do you mean?" He asked

" Oh you'll see."

**Im really sorry for the wait on the upload guys! Its been what almost three months? This chapter was originally supposed to be ready for Valentines Day hence all the Valentines Day stuff. I cant garuntee another upload soon but if I get enough reviews I will try my hardest to get it to you. This is my most popular story who would have thought? I didnt figure out until the other day that you could check how many times your story has been viewed and mine has been viewed over 4 thousand times! Even if you guys are reading this it means so much! Please please keep the reviews coming I love them.**

**Review Like Always!**

**Saveyourheart14**


End file.
